1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to finishing apparatus, and is more particularly concerned with a pants finisher having a buck type top finisher.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the cleaning and pressing art to finish casual pants by placing the pants over a form, the form generally including blades for providing creases in the pants, and a bag to be filled with steam. The arrangement is that the bag is filled with steam, and the steam passes through the bag and through the garment to press the garment. While such an apparatus is well known in the art, and is widely used, such a unit is quite limited in that little individual treatment is allowed for a pair of pants having individual styling. It is especially important that the prior art machines provide for an inadequate finishing of the upper portion of a garment, especially if the pants are pleated. For adequate finishing of pleats, a separate step has always been required which is time consuming and costly.